


PBG Hardcore Power Ranger AU Tidbit Collection

by Aedriane



Category: PBG Hardcore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers, Gen, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: A place for one-shots, drabbles, ficlets, and whatever else I come up with concerning an AU where the players in the various PBG Hardcore seasons are Power Rangers.





	1. Team-splitting Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McJones is leaving the team, and it's news to everyone.

"...What?" Austin asked, his previous expression fading into one of fearful realization.

"I said I'm leaving." McJones repeated, more slowly. Despite the bitter tinge beneath it, his calm was almost eerie against the sudden drop in the room's atmosphere.

"What? No- but- you can't just-" Austin stammered out, caught between frustration and desperation.

"I can. In fact, I have to. Cleared it with Todd this morning."

"Wait--" Austin began, not even sure where the rest of that sentence was going.

"What the hell, McJones?" Dean cut in with the blunt force of a hammer, rounding the center console. The brothers both turned to look at him. "You went to Todd and cleared _leaving the team_ without saying anything to us about it?" He asked in an increasingly incredulous tone. "Not even PBG?" McJones took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled.

"I didn't want something like this to happen. I wanted to leave quietly." His tone didn't budge at all, but that only seemed to agitate Dean further.

"You didn't _want_ \--!?"

"Dean." Jeff finally spoke, his tone solid, heavy. He had been watching the entire exchange with a worried stare; one that he maintained, even as he silenced Dean. He glanced to Dean, then to McJones. "I'm not happy with it, either, guys, but..." He then shifted his gaze to Austin, who looked halfway distraught. His stance and tone immediately softened. "Look. We've never doubted Todd's judgement before, or McJones' for that matter. If they decide it's okay to let one of our best just up and walk out, there's gotta be a solid reason for it, right?"

"But I... Just..." Dean began before sighing heavily and heading for the nearest couch.

"Stewart..." Austin began quietly, pulling his brother's attention back. For the first time since he had tried to leave, McJones' calm faltered.

"I'm sorry about all this, Austin." He placed a hand on the other's shoulder and looked him in the eye, his tone just as quiet.

"Don't... Don't worry about it." Austin replied, his gaze nervously flitting between his brother and the floor. McJones watched him for a moment before quickly turning and rushing back for the center console. Before any of the others had a chance to say anything, he had grabbed his discarded morpher from the top of the console and approached a highly-confused Jeff. Without a word, the former blue ranger took his hand and firmly placed the morpher in it, holding on to both.

"Wh-Wha...?" Was all that Jeff could get out as he looked to McJones, his mind still processing the other's actions.

"Look after Austin, okay?" He asked, looking Jeff directly in the eye. "Take care of him." As Jeff listened, the confusion in his face quickly faded.

"Yeah. Of course I will." He responded without hesitation, giving McJones a swift, solid nod.

"Good." McJones responded with a nod of his own before slowly releasing both the morpher and Jeff's hand and headed straight for the door without a second look. Austin didn't stand in his way this time, and within seconds, he was gone.

It was a long time before anyone moved, and even then, no one spoke. Austin shuffled over to the couch Dean had unceremoniously draped himself over in frustration and nudged the other man's leg. This caused Dean to lift his head up in response. Seeing who had disturbed him, the remains of his frustration melted into concern, and he silently sat up, sliding to one end of the couch to allow Austin to sit.

This left Jeff as the only one standing as he stayed in the same spot by the center console, staring the morpher McJones had given him. An oval-like dark-grey device with black straps for both the wrist and forearm, and the remnants of a metallic sheen, showing the wear of a long life, but also the care of a diligent owner. The controls and display in the center of the device were noticeably flipped compared to his, and it was encircled with an oval ring of dark blue enamel. It was, Jeff thought, a calmer and quieter shade than his own bright and bold cyan. It was indeed the same morpher McJones had used fighting alongside them, even before Jeff had joined up. It was hard to think of it not being uniquely his device anymore, but the time had come for it to be passed on. Just thinking on it raised plenty of questions, but he wasn't concerned with them just yet.

He looked up to see that Austin had relocated to the couch, staring at his hands while Dean patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. His mind reiterated McJones' request to him, to which he smiled slightly and nodded before crossing the room to join them. Of course he was going to look after his friend, whether it was requested of him or not.


	2. Todd is Not an Answering Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for /r/FanFiction's January 25th, 2019 prompt. (I know it's not the 25th for most yet, but...)
> 
> Our red ranger seems to be having an issue leaving the others a message.

Was this really how things were gonna go? There were no pens lying around the base, anywhere. No pencils, markers, or crayons, either. Not even a brush and paints, which Austin was pretty sure he could work with. Cell reception was bad this far underground, and it was made clear that the base terminals were not to be used for personal messages. Though frustrated with the turn of events, Austin had one more idea to try before he resigned to leaving without a note.

"Todd?" He asked, looking around the empty control room. "Todd, are you here?"

"Of course." A calm voice answered from behind. "I always am." Despite the tone, Austin jumped before turning around to face the man. Or being, rather. He still didn't quite understand the intricacies of Todd's existence. He looked human enough, if not for the soft orange glow of his eyes. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, hey. Do you have anything I can write with?" It was worth a try, at least. As it was, Todd seemed to be able to produce or acquire things on the fly.

"Hmm...I don't, no. Sorry." Todd answered with a shake of the head, dashing Austin's momentary hope. He sighed,

"It's okay." The ranger responded dully, before perking up a bit. "Can I, um...get you to take a message for me, then?"

"A message?" Todd asked, raising an eyebrow, arms crossed. "I'm not an answering machine." He watched Austin for a moment before sighing in resignation. "I'll make an exception, though, since you don't seem to have any other options, and I'd rather someone else know where you're going."

"Really? Thanks." The relief Austin felt at Todd's answer was apparent, but only in the seconds before it evaporated. "Wait, I didn't say anything about going anywhere." Even though, that's exactly what he had been debating on doing for the past half-hour.

"No, but your research did." Todd shot back, glancing towards the terminal Austin had been using before. "You're looking into the factory that was attacked. Am I wrong in assuming you're planning to do some hands-on investigating? By yourself?"

"Yeah, no, you're right..." Austin was a bit surprised at Todd's prediction, but that wasn't bothering him as much as the insinuation of the other had tried to make. "It's better than sitting here and waiting for everyone else. Besides, I can handle myself."

"Hey, I understand." Todd brought his hands up defensively. "Just know that the others are gonna be pissed when I tell them you're alone in a potential hot zone."

"Yeah, I know." Austin sighed. He knew it was only because they cared about him, but it still bothered him. "And I know how to reach them if I get into trouble." He lifted his right arm, showing his morpher. "Just tell them I said not to worry so much about me."

"I'm not sure how much that will help, but I'll try." A smirk crossed the being's face as he spoke.

"That's all you can do, sometimes." Austin shrugged, his tone resigned, yet optimistic as he turned to leave. After pressing the button to call the elevator, he turned back. "Hey, Todd--" But as he looked, the room was just as empty as it had been before. He sighed, thinking about how he would never get used to that, before smiling a bit. "Thanks again."


	3. Meta Post #1: Suits and General Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I meant to have a tidbit for Chapter Three done today, but due to a big gaping problem, that will take a bit more time, pushing it to Chapter Four. In the meantime, have a bit of the Hardcore Rangers meta that I planned to post after the story I meant to post.
> 
> Also, what do you all think of this kind of thing? Just... Meta notes related to the AU. Please let me know if this is a good or bad idea, and if it's something you like, what are some things you'd want me to add to future meta and/or spotlight posts?

  
These are the suits, helmets, and morphers for the current team. There certainly have been more rangers and colors before and alongside them, but their time will come.

The reason the morphers are still present after the morphing process is that each of them are equipped with a tool that they can use in or out of suit. These are different from morpher to morpher, and don't change (unless somebody can modify one without bricking it).

Their weapons, however, do change and are not locked by the morphers. Weapons can change through color changes or upgrades to the morpher. All weapons are summoned using the morpher's energy source and can be summoned as long as the user is wearing a calibrated morpher.

The Hardcore Rangers have no zords or mecha, nor do they have any equivalent to a "finisher" cannon. The monsters they fight have no growth ability or mechanic, eliminating the need for large-scale weaponry.

Bonus:  



	4. The Thing with the Webs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the /r/FanFiction prompt for Jan 17, 2019. Though, I didn't exactly finish it in time...
> 
> "January 17: Motivated by Fear. Your character is terrified, but they’re not frozen. One way or another, their fear will get them through what they need to do next."
> 
> Also, rating bump for fighting and Dean's potty mouth.

Austin was crouched behind a boulder, sweating, shaking, and breathing heavily. Jared's scream echoed in his mind as his thoughts raced, trying to process what had just happened. They were in this room just...full of webs. Dark, dank, quiet...then it struck. Dean was first, getting tangled in thick strands of the silk while trying to clear them out from a suspicious hole in the corner. Jeff ran to try and help him, but even touching the stuff seemed to drain their power rapidly. Barry, Luke, and Ray soon followed, bound by attacks shooting out of what seemed like nowhere. Jared had narrowly escaped, having been quickly alerted to the unknown attacker. However, as they were dodging web after web, Jared had called out a warning before pushing Austin out of the way just in time to be snapped up by another attack, one that had clearly been meant for him. Terrified, the red ranger had scrambled to his feet and fled without another thought.

Still shaking, he chanced a peek back into the room. It was still covered in the monstrous webs, though, somehow, seemed brighter than before. One by one, he noticed half of his teammates strung up on the walls and from the ceiling, including the half-shadowed silhouette of Jared, suspended mere feet from his discarded shield. Dean was noisily fighting against his bonds, but not managing to get any closer to freedom.

"Don't...struggle!" Jeff called out, the toll of the web's drain clear in his voice. "You'll just get tired faster!" Dean didn't seem to listen right away, continuing for a bit longer before giving up.

"Fuck!" He spat, breathing heavily. "How...how do we get out of this shit?"

"I'm sure Austin'll...figure something out." Jared answered, the drain now taking effect on him. "Just...try to stay calm and...don't give in."

They were counting on him. Or, at least Jared was. No, they probably all were. He was the only one who hadn't been captured. Ducking back behind cover, he began running through ideas in his head. Cutting the web with his sword was out, seeing as it had no trouble swallowing up Jeff's axe and Dean's swords on contact. It was almost like the webbing itself was alive. Maybe fire would be able to burn through it? He did still have the flamethrower utility on his morpher, but even if it did work, there were easily several ways things could escalate into a dangerous situation. But, he could take that chance in order to save his friends, right? It beat letting them continue to suffer.

With the press of a few buttons on his morpher, the red ranger spun out from behind the boulder and back into the cave, aiming his morpher at the nearest tangle of webs. A barrel quickly extended from the end of it, flames spitting from it almost immediately. The sticky silk didn't seem to catch fire, as he had assumed, but it did seem to react, burning to a bubbling, blackened state, then to a chalky grey. The smell of it was terrible, but once past the grey stage, the substance seemed to just crumble away. Within a seconds, some of it gave way to a blue and black handaxe, which clattered to the ground in front of Austin. With an enthusiastic yell, he continued along the wall, carefully burning around where Jeff was held captive. He knew the suits were heat and flame resistant to a degree, but he didn't want to push his or anyone else's luck. Once it seemed like Jeff would be able to free himself, Austin shut the stream of flames off and ran to pick up the fallen axe.

"Ha!" The blue ranger cried, kicking free of the last of the crisp remnants of his bindings, dropping from the wall to his hands and knees. When he looked up, he saw red offering him a hand, breathing heavily. With a smile no one else could see, he took the offer, allowing him to climb to his feet. Austin was about to speak when he was preemptively cut off by a loud, *horrible* skittering sound echoing through the cavern. The two rangers looked around, trying to listen to where the sound was coming from. Before they could figure it out, though, something big came scuttling up through the hole that Dean had been trying to investigate and up the wall to the ceiling. They looked, but could only get the sense that it was somewhat spider-like before it let out a bone-chilling clicking noise and reared back. Thinking quickly, the rangers dove in opposite directions, barely missing being hit by the same type of attack that had captured six of them off guard not too long ago. Austin hit solid, empty ground and rolled, landing back on one knee in time to see Jeff do the same, close to where Jared was. That was all they had time to take in, though, before the creature sounded off again, but from the other end of the room. Jeff dashed away from the next blast, snatching up Jared's shield in the process.

"I'll distract it while you get everyone down!" The blue ranger called before rolling away from yet another attack. He wasn't sure how long he could keep whatever it was at bay, but he knew Austin would need what time he could buy to free the others.

"Right!" Austin called back before starting the flamethrower up again, this time aiming for where Dean had been caught. He tried to work faster than before, while still being careful. This, combined with Dean's enthusiasm at the idea of freedom, had the green ranger out in record time. As he hadn't been tangled very far up onto the wall, Dean simply landed on his feet.

"Thanks." He gave Austin a quick nod before noticing the sounds of the unknown creature skittering above them. Looking around, presumably for his discarded swords, he seemed to notice the axe in Austin's other hand. It was Jeff's, but he didn't think the blue ranger was worried about it at the moment. "Hey, can I see that for a minute?"

"Oh, this? Yeah." He asked, looking down at the weapon before handing it off to Dean. He then looked around for the next trapped ranger. The fact that the other half of the room was engulfed in shadow didn't help much. Wait. "Dean." Austin called, looking over his shoulder. "Dean?"

"Just a second." Dean responded, sounding distracted. Austin turned his full attention to the green ranger in time to see him just chuck the axe he had handed over at the ceiling. Soon, there was a loud, pained screech as the axe clattered to the ground, followed shortly by the creature. it appeared to have fallen on its back, several legs curling and uncurling in midair. It definitely wasn't a normal spider, though. The fact that it was easily larger than a person was enough to tell, but there was much more to it. It had eight thin, bright purple legs that appeared to be serrated on the inside, and a similarly purple body marked with green stripes. The one thing about it that didn't seem to fit was the fact that instead of a thorax, it sported a powerful tail that was whipping around, trying to catch the ground to turn itself over.

"Jeff!" Dean called, glancing away from the writhing creature. As if he knew exactly what Dean had been thinking, Jeff ran for his discarded axe, doing his best to keep his distance from the creature and the shield between them. As that was going on, Dean turned to Austin before looking up and down the wall behind him that had been almost entirely shrouded in darkness. Austin himself had gone back to torching webs, opting to blindly search for the others while Dean had been helping Jeff. The orange glow of the open flame cast an eerie light on the rest of the wall, outlining what was probably the others. It didn't seem like Austin wasn't having much luck. He would have had the others sound off, but as they hadn't spoken, it was probable that they had been knocked out, one way or the other.

"Austin. Austin!" Dean called, trying to get the other ranger's attention. The flames died down again, with Austin turning to acknowledge him. "Go get Jared first. I'll find the others." He motioned over towards where Jared was strung up, hanging from the ceiling from a thick string of web, dangerously close to where Jeff was tussling with the injured monster, shield and axe in hand. Austin nodded in affirmation before dashing for the fray. Left alone, Dean brought his arm up and looked down to his morpher, switching the flashlight module on. With a small _click_ , light poured from the front of the device. The green ranger then approached the darkened part of the cavern, trusty beam of light leading him as he scanned the wall. It didn't take him long to find something, but the sight worried him. The first bundle he had found was huge, and seemed to contain more than one person. Beyond the glare of the light on their helmets, Dean could just barely see hints of yellow and gold.

"Luke? ...Ray?" He asked, trying to be heard over the battle, but not scare them. Unfortunately, neither of them showed any response outside of shallow breathing. He almost reached out to nudge Ray, as he was closer, but stopped short, remembering that getting near the web might not be a particularly good idea. Shaking his head, he continued scanning the wall for the remaining ranger. It wasn't until he trained his light higher, not much higher than the others, that he caught a familiar glare of silver. His eyes went wide with the realization as he slowly stepped back.

"Oh god, Barry..." The words had quietly fallen from his mouth. He couldn't even tell if the other was still breathing, but he forced himself to assume so. But how the hell were they gonna get him down? If Austin freed him from that height, there was no way he'd come out of it okay, even in the suit. A loud thump brought Dean out of his thoughts, drawing his attention to the other end of the room. With Austin's help, Jared was scrambling up from the ground and away from immediate danger of the battle with the spider creature. Once on his feet, Jared turned to face the fight, leaning on a wall and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay, Jared?" Austin asked, watching the black ranger try to catch his breath. He was beginning to feel tired, himself, but he hadn't experienced the drain of the web like the others had. Just as well, he was still running on the adrenaline that had flooded his system earlier.

"Yeah." Jared answered with a nod, not looking away. "I'll help Jeff when I catch my breath. You keep helping the others."

"Yeah." With a nod of his own, the red ranger turned and joined Dean, who was already bringing his light up to reveal Luke and Ray's location again. Within seconds, flames were burning again, working to free them both as quickly as possible.

On the other side of the room, Jeff rose to his feet after rolling out of the way of a particularly vicious tail swipe, quickly turning and holding both axe and shield at the ready. He had mostly been stalling for time, keeping the horrifying arachnid chasing after himself rather than Austin, but he knew it would be easier on all of them if he could eliminate it outright. The creature was deceptively agile, however, and despite the fact that he had managed to land a number of strikes on it already, it didn't seem to be slowing down any. At least it wasn't trying to sling any more webbing at them, which he was going to thank Dean for later. Now, though, he was raising the shield again, deflecting another hit, but just barely. The force of it caused his knees to buckle beneath him, forcing him to the ground. Jeff was starting to think the creature meant business now. Meaning it was probably feeling the effects of either his axe or the length of the fight. Jeff lowered the shield to keep an eye on his opponent, though he didn't have the position to counter.

"Heads up!" He heard Jared call, drawing his attention. The black ranger took a running jump for the huge arachnid and landed square on the its back, forcing its body to the ground with a painful-sounding crunch. Using it as a spring board, he then launched himself, flipping in midair before landing behind the blue ranger.

"Nice one!" Jeff called, already rushing in for a follow-up strike. He caught the still-recovering creature with an underhand strike, cracking whatever part of its exoskeleton that Jared hadn't already and flipping it on its back again. It thrashed its tail wildly a few times, but this time, it gave out before it could right itself, tail and legs all falling limp at once. In that moment, nearly every ounce of tension left Jeff's body, sending him to the ground just as fast as the creature.

"Oh, no no no!" Jared called, dashing over to his teammate, kneeling down. Pulling Jeff up to lean on him, Jared placed a hand on his helmet, slowly turning the other's head to look at him. The blue ranger reached up slow'y and swatted his hand away.

"Dude, I'm okay." Jeff breathed, "Just...a bit tired, s'all." Jared relaxed at this, laughing a bit.

Back on the darker side of the room, Dean and Austin were carefully carrying a barely-conscious Luke to a decidedly safer part of the cavern, away from flames, fights, and mysterious holes. Once he was safely placed by the recently rescued gold ranger, Dean and Austin turned back towards the wall.

"Uh, Austin...?" Dean asked, putting a hand to the side of his own neck.

"Yeah?" Austin immediately noted the worry in both Dean's voice and body language.

"I, um..." Dean began, looking down. "I think Barry's gonna be a bit harder to get down."

"What do you mean?" Dean didn't speak, simply sighing before letting go of his neck and reactivating his morpher light. He then lifted it straight to where he had found Barry's cocoon-like prison. Austin's gaze slowly followed the light.

"Oh. Oh no..." Worry was clear in his voice as the implications dawned on him. "W-Well, we can't just leave him up there. Look around the ceiling, see if there's anything Jeff can grapple on to."

"Right." As Dean moved his light to scan the ceiling, Austin crossed the room where Jeff and Jared were. Jeff was lying on the ground with his arms out and knees in the air. It was clear that even though he hadn't been trapped in the web for very long, it was obvious that the fight was enough to drain what energy he had held on to. Jared was sitting by Jeff, appearing to be in a daze.

"You guys okay?" Austin asked, looking between them before gaping at the battered corpse of the arachnid monster that wasn't very far away.

"Yeah, we're good." Jeff answered, still sounding a bit exasperated. He then rolled onto his side, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "You need me? I heard you talking about grappling something."

"Uh, yeah." Austin replied, turning his attention back to Jeff. "Barry's stuck to a high part of the wall over there." He stepped to the side, motioning over to where he and Dean had been. It seemed that Dean hadn't moved, still watching the spot he had found Barry in. "Even if I can reach the stuff to burn it, it's really not a good idea to let Barry fall from that height."

"Yeah, That doesn't sound good at all." Jeff moved to stand up, immediately headed for the back part of the room. Austin watched him cross the room before turning to Jared, who hadn't moved at all since he had approached them.

"Hey, Jared...?" Though his words seemed to go right through the other, not affecting him. At least until he shuffled after a few long seconds.

"Oh, sorry." The black ranger mumbled, shaking his head a bit before looking to Austin. "What did you need?"

"Oh, I was just gonna say if you were out of it, you could go over there with Luke and Ray to rest." Austin reached up, placing a hand to the back of his neck. "Once we get Barry down, we'll get everyone back to base." Jared simply nodded and sluggishly climbed to his feet before plodding over to where the aforementioned teammates. Austin turned back towards the shadowed wall just in time to see the grapple go up, the familiar sound of it echoing around the cave. He approached the others, watching as Jeff tested the strength and hold of the rope.

"Hey, can you reach Barry from here?" Jeff asked, looking over his shoulder at Austin. It sounded like the two of them had the same idea: Have Austin clear the web while Jeff went up to free Barry. The red ranger carefully studied the distance.

"Yeah." He nodded, taking a breath and readying the flamethrower. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are." With a spark, flames erupted from the barrel once again, this time in a more controlled stream than before. They did indeed reach the intended target and quickly made work of the last prison of web. Jeff was already in the air, warily avoiding the flames as he touched down on the wall by the trapped ranger. It wasn't much longer before the flames died down, allowing Jeff to close in and tear the rest away, freeing Barry and pulling him away from the wall with some effort. He then loosened the grip on his morpher hand, allowing them to drift down at a safe speed. On the ground, Dean and Austin stood ready, taking Barry from Jeff once the two had touched down. They both supported their nearly unconscious teammate, carrying him to join the others. Jeff unhooked the grapple's rope from his morpher, leaving it behind before following the others. 

"So, what's the damage here?" Dean asked, looking the group over. It seemed like Luke and Ray had regained some level of consciousness by the time they had reached the group, though they didn't speak, simply looking around groggily.

"I think we're all going to need to rest after this." Austin declared, gaining a few weak agreements from the others.


	5. Light of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean complains about the flashlight. That's it, that's the drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hi. I've been around, and this AU isn't dead yet!! Far from it, actually. It's been moving and shifting and changing a lot! Unfortunately, the changes that have gone on have invalidated some of my in-progress tidbit ideas. Fortunately, I have been working on the others, as well as tossing out drabbles like this one (you may have seen them in the tag or on my page as part of /r/fanfiction things).
> 
> I have a lot I want to put up, tbh, but most of it is either unfinished or threaded so tightly together that it can't go up yet. Also, an actual story is coming together out of this, and some of the things I have done are currently still part of the story I want to tell and therefore are amazingly spoilery. So, take the little things I have from events and musings and plotlines I won't be using anymore - y'all deserve it for sticking around so long :3
> 
> (Also, I have no estimates on how long it'll take to finish more bits for this collection or start the story I have planned. Sorry about that.)

"A flashlight." The excitement seemed to drop from Dean's voice quicker than it had risen, if that were possible. "You guys get stuff like flamethrowers and grappling hooks, and... and I get a fucking flashlight?" He watched the spot where the high-powered beam continued to illuminate the wall before looking down at the morpher as if he were planning to scold it.

"Well," Stewart piped up from the other side of the room, idly messing with the straps on his own morpher, "Considering we found them in a mine, and we're going back in it..."

"...You may have a point."


	6. Nice Hardware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a fight test for Dean.

With a flick of the wrist and a *shnk*, the thing in front of him was suddenly armed. Dean wasn't fond of this development, but he could roll with it.

"That's some nice hardware." He remarked with a nod toward the monster's weapon, tone heavy with sarcasm. "Wanna see mine?" Of course, he knew the walking masses of space-rock couldn't comprehend or answer him, but they definitely heard him. The armed one hunched its shoulders and rushed at him. With a quick series spins, Dean easily evaded. As he swiveled to face his opponent, a small sword decorated in the same color scheme as his suit materialized in each hand. The thing stopped and looked around, almost as if it were confused with the lack of a person to run into, but at the same time, the other two made their own advance upon the green ranger. Seeing this, Dean ran for them, swords bared, before running up onto the wall and hopping over them, diving into a roll behind them. He was up quickly, watching all three of the creatures looking extremely confused.


End file.
